1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for increasing or stimulating algae growth, and increasing thereby the number of molecules of the various chemicals of value that algae can produce, including but not limited to biofuels.
2. Description of the Background
It is known that Pink-Pigmented Facultative Methylotrophs (PPFM bacteria), for example but not limited to, Methylobacterium mesophilicum and related species, are associated with essentially all land plants, and that PPFM bacteria can be manipulated or selected to stimulate the growth of land plants. Additionally, it is also known that PPFM can be manipulated or selected to produce substances, such as vitamin B12, which when secreted onto land plants afford land plants, such as lettuce, to have enhanced nutritional value for humans.
Currently, much biofuel is produced by extraction from foodstuffs, with corn in the United States and sugar cane in Brazil being common examples. However, there is a growing consensus that it would be more prudent to use non-foodstuffs as the raw material for microbial fermentation to produce biofuels. A primary reason for this is the upward pressure on grain and food prices due to the increased demand for corn. It has been found that the upward pressure on corn prices has a similar, albeit diminished, effect on all grains sold in the world markets. Some have argued with basis that this can lead to food shortages with consequent riots and negative implications for U.S. national security.
While attempts have been made to use some non-foodstuffs, such as algae and cellulosic materials, as raw materials for microbial fermentation to make biofuel, it has proved difficult to obtain significant yields with these raw materials. Hence, a need exists for methods that make such fermentations or other propagation methods more commercially feasible.